


Melodies Against the Sunrise

by orphan_account



Category: Graceland (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1971822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well, the last time he tried to oppose what Carlito wanted he got slapped in the face and almost wound up with a bullet in his back, and rejecting him at a time like this would definitely jeapordize the mission. Johnny soon realized he was moreso coming up with explanations for his team if they were to somehow find out, and less for himself. He knew that was all bull shit - in this moment he nearly forgot he was undercover. He nearly forgot about all of it, because now it was just him and Carlito.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melodies Against the Sunrise

As any other night, Carlito had wanted to spend the entire evening at the local nightclub, so by the time the two had returned to his house it was already three in the morning. Johnny was extremely tired, much unlike Carlito. The couch seemed like the perfect place to sleep, so comfortable and inviting, but Johnny knew better than to fall asleep alone with Carlito.

 

“Thirsty?” Carlito asked, back facing him as he was already making his way to the kitchen.

“Actually, yeah I am.” Johnny answered, not realizing it until then. Carlito poured the two of them a glass of tequila, leaning against his marble kitchen counter, looking at Johnny with interest. Johnny stood in the middle of the kitchen floor awkwardly, feeling Carlito’s eyes on him, preoccupying himself with his drink.

“Sit next to me, Johnny. Let’s talk. We don’t talk much.” Carlito suggested, Johnny hesitantly propping himself on the kitchen counter aside Carlito.

“So, tell me about yourself, Johnny. Aside from all this, this chaotic and dangerous life of death and violence. What do you like to do?” Johnny was slightly taken aback by the question. He hadn’t thought Carlito would be in the slightest interested in Johnny’s life aside from what he could provide for him.

“Well, uh,” Johnny began, chuckling nervously.

“I, um, I play piano from time to time?” Johnny answered. Carlito nearly lit up at the statement.

“Oh? It just so happens we have a grand piano in the basement. I want to hear you play. I’ll get someone to bring it up.” Before Johnny could respond, Carlito was already racing upstairs, shortly returning with two well-built men. Was he really going to make these guys carry a grand piano up the stairs at three in the morning just to hear Johnny play? The answer was yes, seeing as within a spand of 15 minutes the piano was set up in the center of the living room and Carlito had propped himself onto the hood , looking at Johnny longily as he waited for him to play as he sat behind the piano.

“I haven’t played in a bit, so sorry in advance if I’m a little rusty.” Carlito simply gave him a wave of a hand as he eagerly waited for Johnny to begin playing. Johnny took a deep, subtle breath before resting his fingers on the keys. He begins to play, softly at first, simple keys and simple movements as most pieces begin. As he got further into the piece he began to lose himself in the music, which was his favorite feeling up there with catching a wave during surfing. His fingers slid along the keys, not missing a single note. He had even found himself almost closing his eyes, not out of sleepiness or exhaustion, but rather the desire to completely invest himself in the sound. The melodies filled the room, surrounding the two young men. It felt as if he would play forever, but when the piece finally ended and the room fell silent he felt as if he should never have stopped. Raising his head to look at Carlito, he was met with overly-fond eyes.

“So I take it you enjoyed it?” Johnny asked playfully. Carlito gave a small smirk before lightly pushing himself off the piano.

“Who taught you how to play?” He asked, walking slowly around the piano, eventually joining Johnny on his seat behind the piano.

“My mom. She taught until I was 8, which was when she passed. I tought myself since then.” Johnny answered.

“Well, it seems to me she was an excellent teacher judging by your skill.” Carlito responded. Johnny was low-key thankful he didn’t come at him with all that sympathy shit he typically got from people who learned about his loss.

“She definitely was.” Johnny said with a smile. Until that point Johnny realized he had been staring at the piano keys the whole conversation, and when he brought his head up he was yet again met with Carlito’s gaze. He noticed that Carlito was alarmingly close to him, and before he could comprehend what was happening, Carlito’s lips were on his. His first instinct in any other case would be to push him off, but something was different this time. He hadn’t put up a fight, he didn’t resist in the slightest, and he didn’t know why. Nearly losing balance off the piano chair, his hand gripped the piano, a cacophony of random notes rang into the room. This happened several times as Johnny tried to get a grip, Carlito chuckling softly.

“Careful Johnny, you’ll wake Lucia.” Surprisingly, Johnny calmed down a bit, finding his balance once again. At this pont Carlito had practically climbed into his lap, both arms laying flat on the chair on either side of Johnny. Johnny doubted making out with the enemy was supposed to be apart of the plan, but Paige and Charlie did it all the time. Of course these were completely different circumstances - up until this point Johnny had been all about the ladies. Sure, he could appreciate an attractive guy on behalf of the girls in the house if they needed confirmation, but he’s never felt attracted to guys. But now, as he sat here, one hand resting on Carlito’s thigh, the other on the piano hood, he desperately attempted to find a logical reason other than the obvious. Well, the last time he tried to oppose what Carlito wanted he got slapped in the face and almost wound up with a bullet in his back, and rejecting him at a time like this would definitely jeapordize the mission. Johnny soon realized he was moreso coming up with explanations for his team if they were to somehow find out, and less for himself. He knew that was all bull shit - in this moment he nearly forgot he was undercover. He nearly forgot about all of it, because now it was just him and Carlito. When they did eventually separate for air, Johnny found it was him this time who couldn’t take his eyes off the other young man.

“So, Johnny, you like boys?” Carlito asked, startling Johnny. He stammered in response.

“Uh-”

“Or girls and boys? Or a little bit of everything, hmm?” Carlito pressed on.

“Um, uh I-” Johnny continued to stammer.

“I bore myself with these questions and incomplete answers. Look, the sun is coming up.” Carlito observed, nodding towards the large window across from them. Johnny followed his eyes and saw the sky had gone from pitch black to light blue, the sun overhead. He looked back at Carlito to see him still staring at the sun. Johnny was beyond confused, but he decided to just silence his thought and not try to figure it out right now. Carlito was a complicated guy, this was a complicated case, a complicated lifestyle. Sometimes you just had to tune it all out and sit in silence, and that’s exactly what they did. He was pretty sure this was the first time him and Carlito just… sat together. No girls, no drugs, no club music or crude jokes. He had never imagined he would be sharing such an intimate moment with the same man who shot an accomplice because he laughed at him. But none of that seemed to matter now, as he looked at Carlito he didn’t see all of that. He saw a music piece, one full of complicated, difficult notes that seemed to be thrown together, but managed to create something. Maybe what it had created wasn’t stable, or a beautiful melody, but it was a piece, and all pieces tell stories, and Johnny had just become a part of it.


End file.
